


To the Moon and Back

by Gamergirl_129



Category: Jak and Daxter, Ratchet & Clank
Genre: American Sign Language, Blood and Injury, Crash Landing, Cute Ending, First Meetings, Gay Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mute Jak (Jak and Daxter), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamergirl_129/pseuds/Gamergirl_129
Summary: Ratchet and Clank crash land in Sentinel Beach. Jak and Daxter happen to be in the area. Friendships form and romance ensues in this story, folks!Story takes place after the events of A Crack in Time and Precursor Legacy.
Relationships: Jak (Jak and Daxter)/Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Engine Faliure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet and Clank are attacked by space pirates.
> 
> Literally gave up on this first chapter. Great start...
> 
> but I do have sooooo many plans for this story!

Out in the vast space of the Milky Way galaxy, there is a moderately sized spaceship named Aphelion. Inside were two people—or creatures rather; One in the pilot seat was a Lombax in Hyperflux armor named Ratchet, and in the passenger was a two foot tall robot named Clank. The two were best friends that saved planets countless times by vicious and dangerous villains in different galaxies. Now, the two were out in space working on Ratchet's latest mod for his spaceship, even though Clank was skeptical about it working out.

"Ratchet, are you sure it's a smart idea to use different parts for a warp drive?” asked the small robot, expressing some concern.

"Don’t worry, dude! I've tested the warp drive before," replied Ratchet as he shot his friend a super enthusiastic smile.

"The one where you crashed the test ship into that field outside of Meridian?”

Ratchet chuckled nervously. "I tried to see if I could push the limits of the warp drive. I guess I overdid it a little.”

"I see. And you think it'll work now?"

"Yes, Clank! I made a few adjustments, and I really think this ship could handle it!”

“I hope you are right about that. You fight better than you drive.”

Before Ratchet could say something smart in return, a few loud bangs were heard underneath the ship and the warning light started to go off. The pair looked at each other in confusion and quickly turned on autopilot. “Aphelion, what’s going on?” Ratchet said, keeping his eyes on Clank, who was on his guard while he awaited for the response. 

“Threat detected: space pirates nearby. Shield energy at thirteen percent.” 

“Oh dear, Ratchet, what are we going to do? If they take another shot at us, we will crash!” Clank was worried. “Why didn’t the ship warn us about them before they got closer?”

“I don’t know, Clank! Something’s wrong with this thing!” The Lombax was starting to panic and tried to ready up the ship's weapons.

Another loud bang was heard and the ship immediately stopped moving and started falling from the sky. The duo started screaming as they were rocketing downwards.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't know how this story is gonna go, so let me know if I'm messing it up somehow.

"I don' get why we hav'ta do these stupid eco vents again." Daxter complained as he dragged his feet through the hot beach sand. It was still pretty early out and the ottsel wasn't having it.

"I mean, if they're so importan', why won' that ol' fart do it, himself?"

Jak just shrugged and rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes, letting his bare feet walk carelessly in the rock filled sand. Sure he was tired, but he wasn't gonna tell Daxter that. 

Being tired was something Jak was used to since it was actually something to get used to at one point in his life. It had been a few weeks since he and Daxter took down Gol and Maria and their army of lurkers. Jak had no time to relax while fighting then, so staying awake was his normal routine now. Jak had to be quick on his feet and tough in fights while getting no sleep.

A loud crash from the distance interrupted that memory and the boys nearly jumped out of their skins when they saw a giant cloud of smoke immediately afterwards.

"What on Earth was that thing?!" Daxter exclaimed before he turned to Jak with a shocked expression on his face.

The blond didn't answer. Instead, he ran as fast as he could towards the smoke. Daxter was close behind him.

"Ratchet! Ratchet wake up!" A robotic voice rang out, along with a few whirling footsteps.

Jak stopped in his tracks when he saw a two foot tall android dragging someone out of what looked like a spaceship. Whoever it was, they were unconscious and bleeding heavily on the stone slab they were lying on.

The tiny robot was struggling to move their friend without stopping to check their pulse a few times, so Jak approached him and signed a frantic "Do you need help?"

The robot nodded desperately, "Please hurry, he cannot die like this."

Jak carried the robot's friend on his back while Daxter ran ahead back to Sandover Village to tell Samos what had happened. Knowing him, the old man would've yelled at them for not fixing the eco vents, but when they explained what went down, he didn't even hesitate to get Kiera for help.

And so, Jak's plans to go back to sleep were replaced by the desire and desperation to heal and figure out who this masked astronaut was.


End file.
